sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
The Huger Starting Plot
'The Huger Starting Plot '''is the first episode of Big Brother S2. It was released on Sunday the 5th of March 2017. The Huger Starting Plot GENEVA : Hello, yes I am back spoilers Joel Klein killed me but I killed him hahahahah kys. AUDIENCE : Geneva kill me GENEVA : I wish honey. Today we are going to introduce 15 new cast members since the fat slut who wrote last season died or something. GENEVA : Please welcome some irrelevant slut called Angie ANGIE : HAI GENEVA I LUV YA LEMME STEAL EVERYTHING YOU OWN OGMNSDFBHMKDFHJO GENEVA : Please get in the house ''Angie runs up the stairs like a fat kid running to a pack of sweets. GENEVA : We have a budget so welcome the rest of the mugs Angelle/Fearless Diva/Jiggerita/Kitty all run onto the stage and scream and probs bust about 10000 nuts but whatever FEARLESS DIVA : MAKE SURE YOU CHECK OUT MY NEW SHOW INFERNO GENEVA : Fearless Diva you have been evicted for copyright or some rule about advertizing get the fuck out FEARLESS DIVA : I think the fuck not, FEARLESS DIVA RUNS INTO THE HOUSE LIKE A CRAZY LUNATIC GENEVA : I hate my job The rest of the cast follow up JIGGERITA : Wait I forgot my socks Jiggerita pulls out about 5000 sock puppets and drags them into the house GENEVA : Please welcome the sane people. Mandy/Reg/Crim/Tom/Claire/Bela/Michael/Sister Whore Sassy/Douche Hottie GENEVA : I'm too lazy to introduce these fatties so just go in the house and fight the random bitches Everyone walks into the house Mandy : It's amazing to be here oh my god. Angie : Mandy is THAT YOU OMFG Mandy : What Mandy quickly runs and locks herself in the diary room Crim : Thats homophobic In the corner Tom was already sucking off Douche Hottie Fearless Diva : I could write a fanfic on that Angelle comes up to Crim Angelle : Wat Crim : Burn in hell Bela : This is nasty Claire : K cool Reg : I exist to Red Cougar : I will kill you Kitty : Oh my god you're such a daddy Geneva : House, you've all gotten to know each other, but now it's time for the HoH competition. Geneva : Please enter the garden The house enter the garden to find 15 ropes hanging above a platform Geneva : Everyone stand on the platform and hold onto your rope The house begins to do so Geneva : This challenge is called Hanging Out, you will have to hold onto your rope and be the last one standing, however it's not as easy as it sounds, random objects will be hitting you and knocking you off the platform, now let us begin All of a sudden a toilet flys out one of the machine and hits Jiggerita off the platform Water begins to spray everywhere and makes Angie, Angelle and Tom fall off Crim begins to lose her grip and falls Bela jumps off to meet a k-pop idol Fearless Diva runs to go write her new Inferno book The Red Cougar and Kitty begin to make out and fall off and die The next batch of items come out A bunch of barbie dolls come and knock Claire off Tom go and plays with them Geneva : Ok Douche Hottie, Mandy, Michael, Reg, and Sister Whore Sassy are left Douche then gets hit by a bunch of dildos he begins to suck on them Tom : SO HE IS GAY Sister Whore Sassy summons the Gods which fling Mandy, Michael and Reg off the platforms, she is the winner Geneva : THATS A COOL WIN FOR SISTER WHORE SASSY, PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM RIGHT NOW Diary Room : Sister please name the five people you would like to be immune from the first eviction Sister : I choose Fearless Diva I love her shitty books, Angelle I love the word wot, Jiggerita he promised me a sock god, Angie since he is a living legend and last but not least trash hag Kitty Diary Room : Ok Sister, now you must choose one housemate to nominate Sister : Easy cum dumpster Tom Diary Room : Thank you, you can leave now Sister Whore Sassy floats out Diary Room : House please come to the lounge Diary Room : The people taking part in this weeks immunity task are... Bela, Claire, Crim, Mandy, Michael, Red Cougar, Reg and Douche Hottie. If your name wasn't called you are already immune or up for eviction, will the housemates come to the garden Diary Room : Also I forgot to tell you, the first eviction will not be by a public vote but in fact by this competition, whoever finishes last will be evicted. Geneva : Welcome to the challenge. In this task you will have to find a letter in that pile of dyslexianess provided by Bella Thorne, you will then need to spell out a word, the four people with the longest words are safe, the four people with the shortest words are up for nomination, and the person with the shortest word will be evicted, let the game begins All of the housemates jump into the pile and begin to search Slowly all the housemates lock in their anwsers and everyone is soon done Geneva : Ok time to look at each word, first up, Bela who spelt some long k-pop word that is 37 letters long, Claire spelt Hunger for some fucking reason which is 6 letters long, Crim spelt Screenshots which is 11 letters long, so far Claire could be evicted, Mandy spelt work which is only four letters long making her the most likely evicted, Michael spelt Jemma is a little ugly trash bag which is not a word but we will count the longest word in it which is little , that is 6 letters long, Red Cougar spelt victims which is 7 letters long, Reg spelt admin which is 5 letters long, Mandy if Douche Hottie has a 5 letter long word or bigger you will be evicted, Douche Hottie spelt.... cum, which is three letters long making Mandy safe and Douche Hottie the first person to be evicted get the fuck out the house Douche Hottie runs to the nearest gay bar Geneva : I can now reveal that the people immune this week are Sister, Angelle, Angie, Fearless Diva, Kitty, Jiggerita, Bela, Crim, Red Cougar and since Claire and Michael had 6 letter long words they will not be immune, making Geneva : The people nominated this week are Tom, Mandy, Claire, Michael and Reg, goodbye Mandy : What the fuck Tom : SISTSER YOU RAT WHY DID YOU NOMINATE ME Sister : You're a rat All of a sudden it's eviction night... Geneva : Tom *crowd booes* Mandy *crowd cheers* Claire *crowd cheers* Michael *crowd cheers* Reg *crowd cheers* In just a moment one of you will be evicted, I can now reveal the three people with the most votes were Mandy with 43% of the public, Claire 37% votes from the public and Michael 20% votes. This means Tom or Reg you will be evicted. Tom : THIS IS BULLSHIT WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS Mandy : Thank god I'm safe Tom : RAWGH Geneva : I'm back uglies and I can reveal that the person with the least votes to keep is... Tom is shitting himself Geneva : Tom, Tom you have lost your place in the big brother house please say your goodbyes Tom storms out because rat Geneva : It's the second evicted housemate... TOM Tom appears *The crowd booes for the ugly* *Tom walks down the stairs* Geneva : Now Tom let me tell you a secret, you aren't evicted at all Tom : What omg Geneva : The crowd were voting for people to save from the room this year we like to call Haunted Hell, Tom : What is that Geneva : Go that way and find out ''Tom walks into the secret room '' Geneva : Where did Tom go... find out next episode on BIG BROTHERRRRRR